revengeristsfandomcom-20200215-history
Suenami
The Omniverse severely lacks legal superpowers , that's what Suenami is here for. She can and will sue anything in the entire universe. Most people settle, but not most Awesomes. The legal backlash and financial stress people undergo make her the most powerful character in the Revengerists Omniverse "I'll sue ya!" - Suenami in The Battle of the Good guys and the Bad Guys that happened Suenami "Ouch, my injury!" - Suenami combatting El Cocco Most people the Revengerists fuck over, which is many, are unable to fight back. One day Breshvic Penicillin took an innocent woman's pack of gum, because he wanted some gum. Typically this event would go uneventfully, but to his surprise and dismay, she glowed faintly and began singing about justice in tongues. Then she did the impossible: she sued Breshvic Penicillin and won. He had to settle out of court for the cool sum of 10$ for damages and reimbursement for the gum. (In actuality, he probably didn't even take the gum, since Breshvic doesn't even like gum. He "doesn't see the point in chewing something you're not going to eat".) Again, if this were any other person they would have been exploded or something, but to get her point across, she then pretended to fall and hurt her neck and sued other Revengerists like Commodore Bob, Musty Taint, Harbjar, and even Odd Jog. She won, those too. It seemed she was unstoppable, but when she attempted to sue Dr Tasty he responded in kind and sewed her (mistakenly thinking she had Sewing Powers.) This did not stop her as she sued God and was brought back from the dead. After her untimely revival during The O'Dangerous Times, she brought a tidal wave of subpoenas to every force of good on Earth. No one was safe, except for those who are sue-proof such as Dr Tasty and Harbjar. Legally Dangerous No one can figure out how she can successfully sue most of the things she sues and even get payment. Like a lot of things in the Omniverse, it doesn't make a lot of sense, but rarely does anything. Some speculate she may be a holder of the Omnipower. This makes her a very annoying thorn in the side of the super team Revengerists, because she can become a parasite on them financially and also do evil things because she'll just threaten to sue. At first this was thought not to be an issue, because most Revengerists just killed her outright. This sentiment was retracted because every time she died she would just sue whatever force of nature was holding her soul and get back to the real world and sue everyone. Abilities Suenami is capable of sueing any living being or legal entity for any reason and winning without evidence or standing, then receiving payment from the victim. The only defense against this is being sue-proof, like Dr Tasty, since he neither needs money nor is a living thing. She uses this power mostly to strike fear into any potential threats, as having to deal with physically mandatory legal issues is a pain in the ass. She will sue for any discomfort, injury, or annoyance, sometimes she will even sue for no reason. On the contrary this does not make her law-proof as she can be tried for crimes, if she commits one. In fact this is one strategy Harbjar developed in response to her many subpeonas, using his chemically enhanced strategical might. This makes her vulnerable to blackmail, extortion, exploitation, and entrapment. However, she usually just sues the pants off of anyone using these tactics once she gets out of jail or whatever situation she's in. She is filthy rich so she has a vast army of expensive lawyers, due to her financial success as a super-suer. She is able to win many legal battles unless her opponent is intellectually and lawfully superior such as Phoenix Wright or Justice Man (his ability to visit the law on anyone prevents her from suing him.) She has no extra-physical abilities or training. She's sort of an anti-batman where she uses her incredible wealth to fund her villainy, as she has many types of battle-armor and weapons at her disposal. She can obtain any item she wishes if it goes on sale somewhere, but she sucks at combat. She went to some expensive MMA gym, but she's not very good at it and tends to not try very hard with lots of excuses like "i caaaaaan't" and ended up suing the gym for injuries even though she signed a waiver that should have prevented that. Currently she's on and off with a physical trainer in her private home gym, but fails fairly miserably at that too. Post-Contingency After touching the hyper-conduit she gains fathomless power. For a time before everything was wrapped up, she was able to sue formerly sue-proof people. Dr Tasty lost his share in snacks for a time and in his anger destroyed most of a galaxy. This wasn't long lived and she soon returned to normal. Also something about energy blasts, but who the fuck doesn't have those? Evil She hates the Revengerists and takes any opportunity she can to bring harm to them. Quite often signing up as a mercenary for various villain teams, but her presence isn't really known until after the fact when Breshvic receives another familiar legal paper in the mail and sighs "Oh man, not again." During Finite Contingency she assisted Gorilla Gorilla in setting up the hyper-conduit and succeeded due to Breshvic's hubris (or laziness, some theorize.) Category:Douchey Awesomes Category:Evil Category:Most Powerful Character Category:Villains Category:Enemies